The Dream That Lyze and Lil Sore For
by Avationrocks10
Summary: What happened between Chapter 30 and 31 of The Rise of a Legend and what happened after?How does the dream set by Lyze and Lil contrubute to the story?


**Welcome!Before I go onto the story,I would like to thank you for viewing it. This is my view of what happens between Chapter 30 and 31,also between Chapter 36 and 37 of _Guardians of Ga'hoole:The Rise of a Legend._**

 **A story involving passion,loss,pain and guilt.**

 **I AM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW!This story is rated M because it contains a mating scene that is described in detail and a few things that doesn't apply to owl logic!**

 **Lyze having an external organ and Lil using it to arouse him,Now before you type anything in that review box saying!** **"This story is disgusting!",or "This is offensive to** **Kathryn Lasky!",I know owls don't have orgins like us but. N** **o offense!To me,the term of two owls having cloacas being pushed together in order to mate seems to me,rather boring and too plain. Even if I had the guts to write this story with logic,It would make it sound less passionate.** **Thus is how it's going to go so,YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Lowknave,If your reading this then it looks like you got beat on a Lyze X Lil fanfic. This is just my option of how they did it. We have different options of how to write stories.**

 **If you have any questions you would like to ask then PM me.** **Just a disclaimer,I don't own Guardians of Ga'hoole or it's characters. All of them goes to Kathryn Lasky. Also take note this takes place in Ezylryb's Point of View.**

* * *

 **The dream that Lyze and Lil sore for**

"Under the wings of Glaux and the eyes of the stars, do you take Lillium as your mate?"General Andricus waited for me to respond,formally everyone was waiting for me to answer. It was only a few seconds later when I said those two words.

"I do."General Andricus turned to Lil.

"Lillium...Under the wings of Glaux and the eyes of the stars, do you take Lyze as your mate."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you two mates,may Glaux watch over you."

Thora,Orf,Octavia,Blix,Loki,and Strix Struma cheered except for Ifghar. General Andrcus then said those words...words that meant a start of a new life."You may now kiss the female."Our heads turned towards one another,moving closer. Slowly before I could take in what was happening,our own beaks passed beside each other. Our heads tilted slightly as our beaks reached as far as they could. Another wave of cheering surrounded us as we quickly leaned back after a few seconds of the kiss. Me and Lil flew wing to wing,out of General Andricus' hollow. Our friends followed us closely as we flew towards a few hollows and not just any hollows. Hollows that were reserved for mates,only those who are true to one another.

"Thanks for coming to support us everyone."

"Nothing beats you two."

"Well have the time together for yourselves."As our friends departed and went back to their usual post. Lil was the first to go in,I followed after and closed the hollow door. As I turned around,I noticed that her lovely golden eyes along with the ice flowers wrapped around her head sparkled from the moonlight coming from the skyport above me. My gizzard tickled in excitement as I walked closer to her. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again,her feathers rubbing solfly over my own. I could only stare into her eyes as she stared back into mine.

I felt a bit nosy as me and Lil removed ourselves,I continued to feel this way before I understood. I looked down to my feet and saw a light pink shaped claw beginning to move forward,It was my battle wrinkle. As I continued to stare down at it. I was proud of myself on just how fully fletched it was. A testament to mark how far I gotten,to where I am now. Legend had it that thousands of years before,battle wrinkles were only meant for polar bears and wolves but somehow found their way to our own way of life. Many respected this as a gift from Hoole,a sign of respect from himself.

I lustfully alighted back on the hollow floor,with my battle wrinkle pointed upwards towards Lil as she hovered closer towards it."Lyze...I was wondering when this day would come."I thought back on my own parents. Mum first told me about this experience when I was just climbing the ranks,as first I never understood this feeling about what it meant but now I did. For hundreds of years,owls have been performing a battle,one that they fought if they chose and pleased. Now that Me and Lil was about to begin that battle,my battle wrinkle twitched in excitement. She took her time to think about what she was about to do to me.

Lil opened her beak to give a quick test by giving a slow contact with her tongue. My gizzard screamed for me to respond to her actions to which I did. I made a call similar to when me and Lil dared to sing the mating call. Lil knew that I was ready to commence the battle so she slowly and lustfully,opened her beak wider and descended my battle wrinkle deeper until part of her beak pressed firmly into the feathers surrounding my own skyport. She began to slowly ascend upwards then descend back down. She repeated the process over again but faster and faster. I tried to study my breathing as she went along but It seemed hopeless. The wetness of her mouth coated my battle wrinkle,along with the slight bingle juice that I saw being also coated on her beak. The slight of Lil moving up and down with her golden eyes closed,tickled my gizzard once more. The ice flowers wrapped around Lil's head still sparkled from the moonlight,which made me start to give in. I held both of my wings on her head,laying them as she ascended and descended as fast as she could.

Soon,I was overtaken by Lil as she stopped and catched her breath,her own jingle juice coated the entireity of my battle wrinkle. To make it better,the passonite sound of her breathing urged me to eagerly push her back down with my wings. No words were said as she began to continue to ascend and descend.

I was struggling to hold off for a little longer,My own gizzard felt like it was going to yelp. My breathing was now hard and filled with desire. The battle with her had been just about lost,I didn't give a warning as my battle wrinkle sliced into her mouth. My milkberry like juice filled her mouth at a swift move. Despite her shallowing, I felt some of it escape along the sides of her beak which prompted me to left go of Lil. Not soon after she quickly ascended,shallowing some of my milkberry juice she was able to save. My battle winkle tensed aimlessly as the milkberry juice landed on her beak and on some of her feathers. I didn't expect her to descend on my battle wrinkle again,taking in more of my own milkberry juice. I wanted it to not stop but my battle winkle began to slow down it's own attack until one last strike to Lil's beak as she ascended away.

Lil looked beautiful in my own milkberry juice,it slowly began to creep down the feathers above and beside her beak."Lyze...I never thought to say this but,you were fantastic...It almost taste exactly like milkberries but alot more sweeter."

I could only smile as I thought,that about what had just transpired. I wondered how was Lil going to get my own milkberry juice off her feathers.

I was pleased that luckily the hollow me and Lil chosen had a small waterfall running down to the outside. With my own battle wrinkle still dripped milkberry juice,Lil cleaned it with her tongue. Licking all over it and part of my bottom feathers until she was certain there wasn't any left. She stood up and walked beside the waterfall. She closed both her golden eyes and walked into the water as it flowed down,hitting her face and slowly washing my milkberry juice off.

My gizzard and my battle wrinkle twitched in exictment as to how beautifully the water fall onto her and how it dripped. She saw this and began to sing the mating call again. Moving from the waterfall and shaking her feathers dry,she opened her eyes at me."Come Lyze,I am eagar to continue."I wanted to obey her order but I needed to get cleaned off myself.

As the freezing water fit me,I felt that nothing could separate me from the moment. That battle that Lil started wasn't finished yet,that was just the first phase. It was my turn to do the second,she herself alighted with her talons spread out as I stepped from the waterfall and shook myself dry. My battle wrinkle jumped in excitement as I saw her own,ready to accept me. I walked impatiently and guided my battle wrinkle into her own,both of us cried in pleasure. I bucked myself,as I continued to move toward and back.

"Lyze!Take me to the top!"I heard her cry out in pleasure. I wrapped my large wings behind her back and held her off the ground. I buckled back and forth,two...three...four. I lost count as I was enjoying it as much as her,hoping it to not end so quickly. Both me and Lil continued to cry out,by now I was going as fast I could. My battle wrinkle felt as hard as a ice dagger. Her own battle wrinkle wrapped tightly around mines,bombarding it.

I knew I was close,Some of our milkberry juice found their way out,covering our talons and some if my feathers. I continued to buckle back and forth until one last time. My milkberry juice started to race up her battle wrinkle,some of it falling into our already coated talons. I wrapped my wings harder to make sure my battle wrinkle stayed as my milkberry juice continued into her.

I withdrew myself as I removed my coated battle wrinkle away from hers. Milkberry juice slowly followed,falling into the already formed pool around our talons. I carried her over to the waterfall,leaving a trail of white talon tracks that led back to the milkberry pool. Once our feathers were cleaned and we shook the water away,I could only smile as the battle we fought ended.

I could see Lil still eager to taste what's left of my milkberry juice on the hollow floor. I couldn't dare to stop her,It was she had her own reason. She began by licking the inside of her beak then start from my talon tracks,slowly licking every trace while ducking over.

This hollow that we were in now became our own,connected forever. We will spend our time to ourselves in here at the Academy until Lil felt it was time. If so we could come back and maybe repeat the first phase for as many times we we liked. But for now,I focused my attention to my brother. He seemed uninterested that Me and Lil was on a wingfest night. How could he his approve me at a time like this. Was it because of me?Was he was the last one to arrive?

I turned my attention back towards Lil,she finished licking the last of the milkberry pool. Staring at me in satisfaction,the ice flowers on her head still sparking from the moon light."Lyze...Why don't we go out to catch a few prey tonight."

While flying at night had a perfect example,We knew to be careful as several owls were attacked from within friendly lines by spies. Me and Lil took off into the sky,on a flight of destiny.

* * *

I waited impatently as Lil was laying on a nest we build together inside of our own hollow. Lil give a cry of joy as she looked down at the nest,Me and Lil held each other in our wings. A single egg rested on it's side,it's color glistening in pure white.

"This is it Lyze!Once it hatches our dream we fought so hard for would be finished."

I smiled hard,agreeing to her view. Me and Lil was interrupted when Glynnis the Peregrine Falcon flew into our skyport."General Lyze..."

"Hello Cadet Glynnis,what there anything to tell me?"I walked to the falcon expecting great news but instead He said to me."Your little secret is out!"

* * *

 **This is a view of what happens between chapter 36 and 37,right after Lil's death. He says during _Lost Tales of Ga'hoole_ that he lost an egg that was the last connection to Lil. Just how did he lose the egg?Lets just say ****turbulence contributed to the loss.**

* * *

As I got back to Dark Flow Academy,I went towards the hollow where we left our egg before that dreadful battle. I was surprised to see that door had not been opened nor did it look disturbed. I hoped that the egg was still there when I reach it,I slowly opened the door. The first thing I saw was the waterfall that Lil and I shared with one another,visions of her began to play as if it was yesterday. I then looked over to the nest,I went to it fast. I almost went yelp to what I saw. The egg sat all white and strong,just the way I had hoped.

Lil was gone,the dreams that me and her hoped for had died. The last thing I had was the egg she lad,the one and only I had. I watched it day by day I watch for a sign of life."Come now...Take the time you need,son."The pain in my talon was still burning which always reminded me of her."If my egg hatches here,he would be unable to fly,what's worst is the academy is now dangerously close to the battlefield."I knew that the only way I could get my son to safety is by carrying it to Glauxian Brothers Retreat which hopefully would be safe from all the brutal battle. I approached General Andricus who had finished speaking to fellow owls."Sir..."I asked him with worry.

"What is it Cadet Lyze?"He asked me,It felt like a while I asked back." Sir...I am leaving for Glauxian Brothers Retreat,I am asking for Glaux sakes to give me something that I can carry."I watched as he thought about my request.

"Cadet Lyze,I accept your request even though your war is over."I felt my gizzard tighten as he accepted. He given me a metal bucket to whatever I needed.

I carefully placed the egg inside,hoping for the best."Glaux speed!General! "

"Glaux speed!Cadet Lyze!May Hoole watch over you!"I left the academy,flying in the direction towards Glauxian Brothers Retreat. I worked as hard as I could,flying during the day and sometimes at night. I felt relieve as I spotted Stormfest island,I am so close to having my goal completed. Just as I thought it was over,a sudden gust of wing knocked me over." For Glaux sakes!What was that!?"I didn't have time to think as another gust knocked me down,It threw me so hard that I almost lost grip of the bucket. I tried to fly earthwards to avoid such high gust but it kept pushing me up higher. The wing pushed me to the left and to the right,from up to down. I couldn't hold myself. I escaped the wind only to be pushed down again,this time letting go of the bucket.

"NOOOOO!MY EGG!"

I watch as the metal bucket fell into the mist,I looped around to the place I saw it disappear. As I burst through the clouds,I saw the bucket on it's side. I hurried to collect it for damage,only to find the bucket almost hardly standing out from the snow."NO!THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"I searched everywhere on Stormfest,looking everywhere. I continued to search hopelessly as time passed,I searched until I grew tired. I left Stormfest defeated."First Lysa,Lil and now my egg!"These are three things that will haunt me forever until the day I die. The dream that me and Lil hoped for was now truly dead.

* * *

 **Well this is the end of the story,I hope this didn't leave you a bit depressed,if it did then forgive me for posting this story. Just a reminder,please don't complain in the review section.**


End file.
